KnBDS Side Story: Break Up
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Memang sih kelakuanku yang satu ini seperti orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak mau dia terluka-lagi- gara-gara aku. / "Kita putus saja." / "Jangan harap bisa kabur dariku, darliiing / AOMINE DAIKI!XYOU! / Another gajeness story from Shokun / HAPPY READING! Mind to RnR?


_**KnBDS Side Story: Break Up**_

_**Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Story by ShokunDAYO**_

_**Rated: T menuju M(?)**_

_**Pair: AOMINE DAIKI x YOU!**_

_**Warning: Typos dimana-mana, OOC stadium empat, long conversations less descriptions, ke-ABAL-an imajinasi, objek angan-angan author yang tak pernah terwujud, dll.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**Happy Reading**_

.

.

.

Mengibaskan rokku yang coreng-moreng terkena noda tanah, aku berdecak kesal melihat kedua orang yang berjalan tertatih-tatih mengaduh menjauhiku. Menyampirkan blazer yang teronggok mengenaskan dibawahku, aku meneriakan kata-kata 'Jangan meremehkanku lagi!' Sekeras-kerasnya dengan harapan kedua orang kurang ajar itu mendengarnya dan tidak akan berani menganggu lagi.

Mengucap puji-syukur kepada _Kami-sama _diatas. Sekali lagi aku mensyukuri keputusanku untuk berpartisipasi dalam _club _beladiri. Yah, lihatlah sekarang! Aku tak lagi jadi perempuan lemah yang hanya bisa kabur bila mereka mulai beringas mengejarku. Memang, semenjak malam menakutkan yang membuatku harus meringkuk dibelakang punggung sahabatku dan membuatnya terluka. Aku menyadari bahwa aku tak bisa selamanya menjadi lemah, aku harus berubah, setidaknya untuk melindungi diriku sendiri.

Memang sih yang kupelajari hanya beberapa gerakan sederhana. Tapi hasilnya? Dengan beberapa pengetahuan tentang daerah vital laki-laki, aku berubah menjadi momok menakutkan bagi siapa pun yang berani cari masalah. Namun rupanya rumor itu tak mempan bagi kedua orang tadi, hingga akhirnya mereka serta merta merasakannya sendiri _fresh from the oven._

Ditengah euforia yang sedang kurasakan, iris mataku menangkap sesosok figur tinggi yang terkikik dibalik pohon didekatku. Mengkerutkan dahiku sembari memicingkan mata untuk fokus lebih jauh, otakku dengan cepat memproses 'siapa-dia' dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

"Ahomine!" Menjerit memanggil namanya sambil berjingkat mendekatinya yang hanya membalas sapaanku dengan lambaian tangannya. Sang pria-Aomine Daiki- keluar mengeliminasi estimasi jarak diantara kami.

"Kau hebat!" Ucapnya sembari mengacak rambutku yang memang sudah acak-acakkan. Mendesis garang, aku menampik tangan besarnya yang kemudian mendadak nangkring mengalungi bahuku.

Tak mengubris reaksiku yang menggeliat tak nyaman didalam rengkuhannya. Aomina membimbingku untuk segera pergi menuju tempat parkir. Menyeret tidak rela kedua kakiku yang masih pegal sana-sini, aku merasakan bahwa tangannya yang menggantung mulai meraba-raba tempat nongkrong kesukaannya-dadaku-.

"Mesum!" Mencubit tangannya cepat hingga meringgis kesakitan. Aku segera bergerak cepat menciptakan jarak diantara kami. Walau gagal karena dengan sigap tangannya membelit pinggangku agar lebih menempel berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Aku kira dia sudah akan berhenti, nyatanya? Ckk, lihatlah jempol jarinya yang mulai mengusap pinggangku mesra.

"Astaga Ahomine, kau lebih berbahaya dari mereka! Sungguh!" Tukasku gemas mencoba tak acuh pada kenyataan bahwa cetakan wajah indahnya sudah setengah tenggelam dalam leherku.

"Tapi aku berbeda dengan mereka. Aku _pacarmu." _Belanya masih asyik menciumi leher jenjangku yang beraroma _aftershave_ jasmineyang kugunakan. Mendaratkan hidung mancungnya dileherku, dengan jelas kurasakan nafas hangat memburu miliknya yang menerpa kulitku.

Mendengus kesal, aku memalingkan wajah yang sialnya membuat si dim bermuka _almost-perfect _ini mendapat akses lebih mudah untuk mengerayangiku. Ahh~ cukup sudah, sepertinya aku harus mulai angkat bicara. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

"Ahomine!"

"Hmm?" Jawabannya asal-asalnya dengan kedua tangan yang sudah memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Kita harus bicara! Serius!" Menyentak tangannya yang mulai meraba sana-sini. Aku bisa melihat kedua manik birunya berkilat kaget sebelum akhirnya raut wajahnya kembali tenang seperti semula.

"Ya silahkan." Ujarnya sambil asyik menggorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking direndengi nada ogah-ogahan yang membuatku termakan nafsu untuk segera mendaratkan tinju-mesraku pada pipinya.

Memejamkan mataku erat berusaha mengatur tarikan nafas yang mulai kembang-kempis tak karuan. Aku memantapkan tekadku untuk melakukan hal itu. Hal yang hanya dilakukan oleh manusia tak tahu berterimakasih dan tidak mensyukuri apa yang dimilikinya. Hal yang-yah mungkin membuat Aomine bahagia-menurutmu.

"Kita putus saja." Tuturku dalam satu tarikan nafas. Wajahnya mengeras, gigi gerahamnya saling gemeretak, tangannya mengepal, sebelum akhirnya kembali seperti biasa dengan kikikan tawa yang dibuat-buat.

"Heh, kau bercanda." Responnya melihat tingkahku yang aneh. "_Well, _bukankah kau dulu yang menembakku? Sekarang kau juga yang duluan mencampakanku? Hebat sekali!" Bertepuk tangan membuatku teringat akan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku membuang muka untuk menahan panah imajiner yang tepat menusuk hati. "Jangan banyak bercanda. Ayo pulang." Lanjutnya mengandeng tanganku untuk kembali diseret agar menyamai langkahnya.

Mencoba menarik tanganku yang ada digenggamnya-yang dalam keadaan normal justru lebih sering kubiarkan tangannya melingkupiku-, aku membuat Aomine menghentikan langkahnya hingga membalikkan badan kembali bertatapan muka denganku.

"Apa maumu?" Tanyanya ketus menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Kau mau putus?"

"A-aku-"

"Tapi aku tidak mau." Selanya memotong perkataanku sepihak. Tidak mengindahkan tampang bloonku yang langsung kupajang detik itu juga. Aomine langsung mengangkutku ala karung beras untuk diletakkan dipunggungnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? AHO!" Jeritku frustasi mencoba meronta diperlakukan mirip korban penculikan yang dibawa paksa.

Memukul punggung bidangnya yang dalam sekejap bertransformasi menjadi bantalan latihan tinju. Aku merasakan bahwa tangannya memegangi kakiku erat mencoba menjaga keseimbanganku agar tidak jatuh ditempat. Menggeram marah, akhirnya Aomine kembali menurunkan beberapa meter dari tempat parkir motor ninja biru-metalic miliknya setelah aksi kegigihanku yang terus melayangkan pukulan telak dipunggungnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Berteriak marah hingga menimbulkan keingintahuan beberapa orang yang sedang lalu lalang. Aku langsung mematung dengan tangan melayang diudara hendak memukulinya. Mengerjapkan mata sejenak, aku bergidik ngeri mendapati tatapannya yang menusuk tepat padaku. Ya Tuhan, kalau saja pengandaian tatapan setajam pisau memang nyata, mungkin aku sudah berdarah-darah merenggang nyawa ditempat.

"Pu-pu-"

"_STOP_!" Aaaarrrgghhh! Menjambak rambutku frustasi, lagi-lagi Aomine memotong perkataanku yang belum sempat aku selesaikan karena suaraku yang mendadak gagap tercekat dileher.

"Aku memang tak tahu apa masalahmu dan kau bisa bilang kita putus, tapi-" Melemparkan tas sekolahku yang turut dijinjingnya. Aku terhuyung kebelakang karena beratnya beban yang tiba-tiba melayang mendarat diantara kedua tanganku. "Jangan harap bisa kabur dariku, _darliiing~" _Ujarnya mendayu kemudian membalikkan badan meninggalkanku sendiri.

Memutar bola mataku bosan. Aku meletakkan satu tangan didepan mulutku, berharap dengan aksi yang kulakukan dapat menambah frekuensi getaran suaraku untuk tertangkap gendang telinganya.

"Besok akan kusebarkan keseluruh sekolah kalau kita putus! Aku harap kau segera mendapat pacar baru!" Tantangku penuh percaya diri. Menghentikan langkahnya yang lebar, Aomine melirik kearahku disertai serigainya yang membuat kakiku melemas bagai tak bertulang.

"Terserah kau saja. Hari ini silahkan pulang sendiri. Ah, jangan lupa mandi pakai air es ya, sepertinya kau perlu mendinginkan kepalamu." Sarannya sebelum pergi mengendari motornya diselingi teriakan sujud syukur fans imbisil yang girang karena salah satu pangeran sekolah mereka kembali mendapatkan status jomblonya.

.

.

.

"Huuh, _atshui-desu-" _Keluhku sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangan tepat didepan leher sebelum akhirnya beringas membuka dua kancing baju teratasku.

Berguling kesamping, aku langsung mengambil satu batang es bonbon rasa anggur yang masih tersisa didalam kantong belanjaanku. Menggigit hingga bolong ujungnya yang menyempit keatas, aku menyendot kuat satu-satunya minuman yang dapat menghilangkan sedikit rasa gerah dan dahagaku.

Memandangi awan yang berarak meninggalkanku. Aku menikmati kesendirian hari kesepuluhku menjadi _single-_lagi-_. _Menumpukan kedua lenganku untuk membaca majalahku yang terbuka percuma, pikiranku melayang memikirkan berbagai macam alasan yang membuatku harus rela melepaskan pacar tersayangku-Aomine Daiki.

_First of All, _aku tidak rela melihat pacarku yang selalu bolak-balik ruang BK karena ajang tinju bebas yang selalu dihelatnya _anytime and anywhere. _Bukan! Bukan karena aku malu punya pacar yang dicap brandalan-walau tak mengurangi membludaknya angka penggemar wanita yang menganggapnya macho- bukan juga ketakutanku mempunyai pacar dengan muka bonyok tiap hari tapi aku merasa bersalah karena sebagian besar acara adu jotos amatir itu terjadi karenaku.

Nah, kalian tahukan soal ukuranku dadaku yang uhukbesaruhuk itu? Walaupun sudah didaulat menjadi pacar sang mahkota biru yang perkasa-ck lagi-lagi aku memujinya- tapi itu tidak menurunkan minat beberapa _hentai_ yang masih ingin memangsaku. Hingga dhuaaar! Bangunlah _The King of Fighter-_panggilanku- menghajar orang-orang itu hingga babak belur habis tak bersisa.

Dan yang lebih membuatku merasa tak tahu malu adalah saat orang tuanya tahu bahwa selama ini anaknya terlibat perkelahian karena membelaku. Bukannya menyuruhku menjauh dari Aomine, Bibi dan Paman malah menyuruh Aomine untuk semakin mengetatkan penjagaannya padaku. Bukannya dimarahi, aku malah makin disayang. Apalagi Bibi yang selalu meneleponku untuk menginap dirumahnya saat Paman melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Oh-oh jangan lupakan duplikat kunci rumah Aomine yang ada didalam tasku juga pemberian darinya.

_Secondly, _bukannya banyak diluar sana cewek yang rela daftar antrian buat menjadi pacar Aomine. Selain bebas masalah mereka juga bisa menjadi lebih dari aku. Lebih cantik, lebih tinggi, lebih pintar, lebih seksi, lebih-besar dadanya. Jadi daripada terlibat cewek bermasalah sepertiku-walaupun pada dasarnya bukan aku yang buat masalah- lebih baik aku kirim dia mencari masa depan yang lebih bersinar. Wah, baiknya aku.

Dan yang terakhir, aku- terlalu mencintainya hingga tak sanggup kalau melihatnya kembali terluka didepan mataku sendiri. Kalian harus tahu, beberapa waktu yang lalu ada orang gila barbar yang sampai mengacungkan pisau lipat yang dibawanya pada Aomine yang bersikap _defensif _melindungiku. Saat itu aku memang sudah sedikit menguasai jurus karateku tapi itu semua sia-sia kala sang pria memperlihatkan benda tajam yang dibawanya.

Berlari melindungi diriku yang mematung ketakutan, orang yang tidak berotak itu menghunuskan pisaunya hingga menusuk Aomine yang menjadikan dirinya tameng hidup. Bukan luka serius katanya, tapi hey! Itu masalah serius bagiku!

Satu bekas jahitan diperutnya meninggalkan satu bekas rasa bersalah yang terus aku bawa setiap hari. Bukan, bukan aku ingin kabur dari tanggung jawab ini. Malah sebaliknya, aku melepasnya agar dia-dia-

Tak terluka lagi.

_Cklek. _

Suara pintu dibuka yang datang dari bawah menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Mengamati dari atas bangunan milik klub astronomi yang setingkat lebih atas-dengan akses satu tangga tempel untuk naik keatas- tempat nongkrong favoritku setelah jam sekolah selesai. Aku melihat mahkota biru dongker itu menyembul diekori dengan perempuan berambut _chestnut _berkuncir kuda dibelakangnya. Loh? Kenapa ada disini? Bukannya dia harus latihan?

Menggigiti plastik yang sudah kosong, lensa mataku yang sepertinya sudah diset untuk mengikuti pergerakannya bergulir agar sosoknya tak pernah lepas dari pandanganku. Memukul kepalaku pelan, aku kembali merutuki kebiasaanku yang masih hilang-timbul kala berhadapan dengan dirinya. Didorong rasa penasaran stadium akut, aku membuka kedua telingaku lebar mencoba menguping pembicaraan keduanya.

"A-Aomine-_senpai, da-daisuki-desu!" _Aku sang perempuan membungkukan badannya sembari menyerahkan bungkus berwarna biru berpita merah.

'LAGI?!' Jeritku spontan dalam hati sembari mengelengkan kepala. Mengangkat tanganku untuk mulai berhitung satu sampai sepuluh. 'Satu-dua-hmm-lima?' Pikirku tak yakin akan keakuratan hitunganku sendiri.

Tersenyum maklum, sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau semenjak kita putus. Aomine sudah berkali-kali digilir kesana-kemari untuk mendapat pernyataan cinta. Hey, lima itu hanya hitungan yang tidak sengaja aku pergoki tak termasuk dengan beberapa pernyataan yang aku lewatkan. Miris memang, resiko orang tampan padahal kalau boleh jujur aku masih-sangat-mencintainya.

Melentangkan badanku menghadap kumpulan awan yang ditiup angin. Aku berusaha menulikan telingaku agar tak mendengar jawaban si makhluk berkepala biru itu. Memang, dia selalu menolaknya, membuatku bersorak-sorai gembira melakukan selebrasi dalam hati karena masih berhasil menguasai hatinya. Tapi aku tak yakin sekarang, sebab ditilik dari mata telanjangku. Perempuan yang satu ini berbeda. Dia cantik, seksi, tinggi, dadanya? Yah mungkin satu tingkat dibawah F-_cup _tapi untuk keseluruhan aku memberinya penilaian 9,5 dari 10 loh! Tidak ada alasan bagi Aomine untuk tidak menerimanya.

Memejamkan mata menikmati angin semilir sebelum lembayung senja memayungi langit. Aku merasakan bahwa belaian sepoi-sepoinya mulai membawa lari kesadaranku. Ditengah sayup-sayup suara teriakan para siswa yang sedang melakukan latihan sorenya. Aku teringat sosok perempuan yang ada disebelahnya-Oh, dia-Hikari murid kelas satu paling terkenal disekolahku.

.

.

.

Tadi aku mimpi indah, mimpi kembali bercengkrama dengannya. Tapi setelah itu, aku menggeliat tak nyaman mendapati dadaku yang sesak ditindih sesuatu, aku membuka kedua mataku yang terpejam erat kemudian mengutuk kelebihan tidur panjangku melihat lukisan jingga yang sudah dipajang sang Pencipta diatasku. Mengangkat badanku yang entah mengapa mendadak pegal. Aku mendapati Aomine juga turut serta dalam kegiatan bobo' ganteng bersamaku. Pakai bantal dadaku lagi!

"Aomine-_san!" _Panggilku formal mencoba membangunkan sang pangeran berkulit tan yang tidur menindih badanku dengan borgol hidup yang melingkar diseluruh badanku.

"Hmm-" Merespon panggilanku, bukannya melepaskan badanku yang mulai kekurangan pasokan udara. Aomine malah mengeratkan pelukannya padaku ditambah dengan wajahnya yang semakin tenggelam diantara kedua belahanku.

"Aomi-"

"Oh diamlah!" Perintahnya membekap mulutku dengan satu tangannya. "Biarkan aku begini! Aku. Capek." Masih enggan membuka matanya, Aomine sedikit menekan kata-katanya membuatku mati kutu dalam sekejap.

Hening sejenak yang terdengar hanya suara jantungku yang berdetak tak teratur. Oh jantung, ayolah berkomplot denganku! Jangan biarkan Aomine mendengar kegaduhananmu yang mirip genderang perang itu. Jangan sampai Aomine tahu kalau aku masih belum bisa mengendalikanmu didepannya. Jangan sampai Aomine tahu kalau-

"Kau masih mencintaikukan, hm!?"

Aku masih-sangat- mendambakannya.

"Ja-jangan geer!" Sangkalku dengan muka merona karena dalam hitungan detik dia berhasil membaca pikiranku. Bukan-tidak hanya berhasil membaca pikiranku, tapi juga menilik kedalam hati kecilku yang paling dalam.

"Kau juga jangan bohong. Beda dimulut sama disini!" Menunjuk dadaku yang terekspos karena dua kancingnya yang tidak saling bertautan. Aku merasakan sengatan listrik kecil yang dihantarkan jarinya pada tubuhku yang terbujur kaku. Meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, akhirnya aku kembali memiliki kekuatan untuk membelot dari kenyataan.

"Cu-cuma reaksi alami karena kau tiba-tiba me-menindih tubuhku."

"Ah! Kalau reaksi alami kau bisa langsung memukulkukan?"

CELAKA DUA BELAS! Membelalakan mataku horor, aku baru sadar kalau perkataannya benar adanya. Dalam kondisi yang sama dengan orang yang berbeda, mungkin saja tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung menghajarnya dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Tapi dengan Aomine? Itu cerita lain! Tanpa sadar tubuhku terbiasa oleh sentuhannya membuatnya tak lagi banyak berkotek riang menyalakan sensor waspada didalam otakku.

Menyingkap kerah kemejaku memperlihatkan tulang belikat yang menonjol. Aomine memberi _kissmark _disana, memperbarui jejak merah pucat yang semakin pudar dimakan waktu.

"Kyaaa!" Terlonjak kaget melihat tingkah Aomine yang mendadak ganas. Aku mendorong bahunya dan segera membenahi seragamku. "Apa yang kau lakukan AHO!" Menggesek tempat dimana dia menciumku agar bekasnya menghilang, tapi rupanya bukannya menghilang, bekas itu malah makin jelas meninggalkan jejak.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Memperbarui tanda kepemilikankukan?" Tanyanya dengan tampang datar, menguap lebar karena tidur ayamnya terinterupsi oleh doronganku.

"TAPI KITA SUDAH PUTUS! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN!"

Mengeluarkan lantang segala uneg-unegku, tanpa sengaja aku terduduk berhadapan dengannya. Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa blazer sekolahnya meluncur bebas dari badanku menyentuh lantai semen yang sedikit berdebu. Oh _Kami-sama! _Rasanya aku ingin menangis menerima semua kebaikannya. Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih memperhatikanku sedangkan aku bersikeras meninggalkanmu?

"Blazermu!" Menyerahkan kembali baju miliknya, aku tak kuasa menahan air mata yang mulai bermuara menunggu jebolnya kekuatan hatiku.

"Tidak perlu buatmu saja! Repot kalau kau masuk angin. Jangan remehkan musim panas karena-Achoo-" Mengusap hidungnya yang memerah mendadak bersin. Aku memandang simpati sosok pria dihadapanku. Sampai kapan Aomine? Sampai kapan kau berkorban untukku? Sampai aku tak bisa hidup kalau tidak denganmu?

"Kau lebih membutuhkannya." Melempar blazer ditanganku hingga menutupi seluruh mukanya. Mengucek pelan mataku yang mulai panas aku kembali meneruskan wejanganku. "Dan jangan terlalu baik dengan _mantan _pacarmu! Kasihan pacarmu yang baru!" Tekanku pada Aomine yang kembali mengenakan blazernya.

Masih sibuk mengancingkan blazernya. Aomine tak membalas argumen yang aku lontarkan. Tapi dari satu alisnya yang naik keatas, aku yakin pasti dia menanyakan perihal 'pacar barunya' yang barusan aku singgung.

"Itu Hikari anak kelas satu yang-"

"Oh jadi namanya Hikari?" Dan dengan itu aku bersiap melepas dan melempar _uwabaki_ yang kukenakan karena kesal dengan hobinya meng-_cut _kalimatku yang belum selesai. "Wah, kamu hobi mengintip ya? Darimana kamu tahu kalau barusan aku ditembak olehnya?" Godanya sekali lagi.

"Ma-mana ada! Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya! Si-siapa suruh menyatakan cinta disini! Ba-bagaimana Aomine? Dia tipemukan?" Jawabku mendadak gagap yang hanya ditanggapi Aomine dengan sedikit anggukan kepala.

Melihat sikapnya yang sumringah seperti itu. Pastilah awal kehidupan cinta yang baru sudah menantinya. Yah, sebagai mantan yang baik paling tidak aku ucapkan selamatkan?

"Selamat kalau begitu-"

"Tidak." Jawabnya lantang yang dengan muka inosennya merasa tidak bersalah memotong kalimatku lagi. "Tipeku itu yang mirip Mai-_chan." _Kelakarnya membicarakan model cantik kesukaan dan sebagian besar mewarnai majalah dengan pakaian minim yang menumpuk tinggi dikamarnya. "Lagiankan aku sudah punya pacar! Kamukan?" Tunjuknya padaku sembari memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya.

Sudah cukup! Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Berdiri dengan cepat, aku segera beranjak angkat kaki sejauh yang aku bisa sebelum mulai hanyut terbawa arusnya. Telat! Aku kalah cepat, sebelum aku sempat melangkahkan kakiku buru-buru Aomine bertumpu pada lututnya dan memeluk figurku erat.

"Apa sih maumu?" Tanya sekali lagi sekaligus mengusapkan wajahnya pada punggungku. "Kau mau putus? Itu maumu? Maaf, tak dapat kukabulkan karena kau hak ekslusif milikku." Perintahnya sok ngeboss tidak mempedulikan rontaanku yang semakin menjadi.

Menangkap tubuhku yang tiba-tiba ambruk dan menangis meraung dipelukannya. Aomine membisikkan seribu satu kalimat yang dapat membantu mendiamkanku

"Ssttt-maafkan aku yang tak bisa melepasmu. Aku memang egois." Ujarnya sembari menghapus air mata hasil tingkah polahku yang menangis tergugu.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Ke-kenapa kau nggak benci padaku setelah aku mencampakanmu? Kenapa kau nggak segera cari pacar baru yang lebih normal sih? Kenapa kau nggak menjauh aja sekalian biar semuanya lebih mudah!" Raungku tak terkontrol memukul-mukul dadanya yang terhampar luas didepanku.

"Sayang, tenang-"

"Aku takut kau terluka lagi! Tinggalkan aku!" Teriakku murka mengumbar semua ketakutanku dan alasan utamaku pergi menjauh darinya.

Bagaikan scene film yang di_pause, _memikirkan sejenak perkataanku sepertinya Aomine mulai menyadari alasan aku memutuskannya. Memeluk tubuh ringkihku yang masih bergemetar ketakutan. Tangannya yang besar membelai rambutku memberikanku kenyamanan yang tak dapat digantikan oleh lainnya.

"Jadi karena hal itu kau tiba-tiba bersikap aneh begitu? Hahaha-dasar!" Tertawa nyaring dengan suara yang aku rindukan. Aomine membingkai wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, membawaku menatap lurus kearahnya. "Dengar yang sayangku-" Menggesekan hidung mancungnya pada hidungku, Aomine mulai kembali meneruskan perkataannya. "Bagi pria, luka seperti ini adalah tanda kehormatan. Apalagi kalau didapat saat melindungi orang yang tercinta." Jelasnya lagi-lagi membawa tubuhku kedalam pelukannya.

"Be-benarkah? Ta-tapi itu semua karenaku, ta-tanggung jawabku. Ja-jadi aku rasa sebaiknya aku menjauh, agar kau tak terluka lagi." Sergahku menumpukan kepalaku pada bahunya

"Oh jadi kau mau bertanggung jawab? Bagaimana kalau diganti dengan permintaanku saja?"

Mengadahkan kembali kepalaku dan mengangguk antusias mendengar jawabannya. Aku menyiapkan hati untuk bertekad mengabulkan permintaannya apapun yang diminta. Baiklah, aku bisa ayo katakan apa maumu, mau berpisah juga aku dengarkan. Setelah mendengar pernyataanku pasti kau mau berpisahkan. Jadi ayo sekarang bi-

"Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku! Itu yang harus kau lakukan sebagai pertanggungjawabanmu!"

Mlongo, pajang tampang bloon-lagi-, mengerjapkan mataku yang berat sesudah menangis. Lagi-lagi aku terkesima dibuatnya. Hah? Apa katanya?

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, hm?" Memasang tampang penuh kemenangan didepanku. Aku hanya bisa mendengus geli mendengar permintaan _ore-sama_nya yang sekali lagi sukses membuatku terbang ke awang-awang.

Meringsek turun sedikit membungkukan badanku didepannya. Aku membuka sedikit kemeja putihnya memperlihatkan perutnya yang terbentuk _sixpack _sempurna yang dihiasi sedikit bekas jahitan kecil dibagian kanan. Mengecup sejenak sembari memeluknya, merasakan tubuhnya yang menegang karena perlakuanku. Aku terkikik geli sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajahku untuk bersirobok dengan manik biru gelapnya yang membelalak lebar. Kaget.

"_As you wish, Aomine-sama." _Ucapku yang kemudian tak tahan untuk tak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspesinya yang kaku bagai mesin kurang oli.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

_**Aomine's POV**_

"_A-aomine-senpai, da-daisuki-desu" _Ucap perempuan didepanku sembari membungkuk dan menjulurkan tangannya kedepan menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan biru berpita merah.

Mendengus bosan, dengan cepat aku menoleh ke atas. Hey, _pacarku! _Aku tahu kau diatas, apa kau mendengarnya? Sepertinya berita yang kau sebarkan sukses ya? Hari ini sudah tiga orang yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Kau rela ya kalau pacarmu yang bertampang aduhai-hitam-seksi ini digaet orang lain?

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik. Aku sudah punya pacar berdada besar." Tolakku gamblang lengkap dengan alasannya.

"Ta-tapi rumor ka-kalau kalian sudah putus?"

"Itu cuma bohong. Kita cuma _break _sebentar." Jelasku sekali lagi hafal mati kalimat yang aku gunakan saat ini. Tentu saja karena jawabanku selalu sama.

"Ka-kalau begitu bolehkan aku-"

Menunjuk kearah pintu, aku mencoba memasang muka garang-yang sialnya memang sudah menakutkan darisananya- membuat sang perempuan itu menangis sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkanku sendiri. Dasar cenggeng, namanya saja aku tak kenal.

Beranjak dari tempatku berdiri, aku menaiki tangga tempel yang berada didekat ruangan milik klub astronomi. Dan benar saja, kulihat sosoknya yang tidur telentang tanpa penjagaan sama sekali. Rok tersikap dengan baju yang terbuka dua kancing atasnya. _Kami-sama, _dia mau menggodaku ya?

"Oi?" Duduk bersila disebelahnya, aku menguncang tubuhnya pelan berusaha membangunkannya.

Hening, tidak ada balasan. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau dia memang susah sekali dibangunkan kalau sedang tidur. Hmm-kalau tidur begini dia tenang sekali tidak seperti biasanya yang berisik. Ah iya, aku jadi ingat! Pokoknya hari ini aku harus menyelesaikan masalah antara aku dengannya. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa lama-lama jauh darinya.

Melepas blazer, aku menyelimuti tubuhnya yang benar-benar _defendless, _untungnya aku masih punya akal sehat-yang baru aku dapat akhir-akhir ini- hingga tak langsung menerkam dia saat itu juga. Sabar-sabar, cepat atau lambat nanti aku juga-

"Hm-Ahomine-" Igaunya menarik perhatianku. Tuhkan! Dia masih merindukanku! Tapi _Aho_mine? Dalam tidurnya saja dia masih menggejekku ya? Berani benar.

Memencet hidungnya sebagai hukuman hingga mukanya memerah kehabisan nafas dan meronta dalam tidurnya. Aku menikmati aktivitasku yang sedikit menyiksa dirinya. Setelah kembali melepaskan hidungnya, aku melihat bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit membuatku tergoda untuk mengecupnya. _Nope, _bukan godaan lagi! Karena tanpa sadar aku sudah mengecupnya.

Kecupan yang berubah menjadi ganas kala bibirnya turut serta membalasku. Nahkan bisa dipastikan kalau dia juga merindukan sentuhanku lebih besar dari aku yang merindukan sentuhannya. Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi tangannya sudah mengalungi leherku membuatku tak bisa bergerak banyak untuk berpindah.

Melepas tautan bibirku dengannya yang diwarnai dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal. Aku mengecup dahinya pelan sebelum berusaha bangun untuk menjauhinya. Tak berhasil, karena tangannya melingkar dengan erat dibahuku. Baiklah, baiklah, aku anggap itu sebagai ajakan tidur bersama dan tentu saja-

Dadamu jadi bantalkukan?

.

.

.

**OWARI!**

KUMAT! Astaga! Kegilaan Shokun pada Ahomine emang sudah level akut! _Okay, okay, _mungkin banyak yang sebel sama dia karena dia dim dan _oresama _minta ditabok pakai pukulan _baseball. _Tapi buat Shokun dia paling kece! Paling-paling- *speechless

Semua kegilaan Shokun sama si dim bebas panu ini setelah ngowoh lihat foto coser-cowok- yang emang wow!AOMINE _realworld_. Dan yang bikin makin kesemsem, kenyataan kalau cowok itu juga polisi sama kayak _future-job_nya Aomine. Aaah SARA! Aku padamu~

Jadilah cerita ini! Karena emang _enjoyable _banget nulis cerita si pangeran berambut biru ini. Cowok idaman, andai lebih pintar dikiiiiit aja. Iya nggak? Nggak bisa? Kalau gitu Shokun loncat fandom, ngelamar jadi coretistricoret Makoto dari _Free _aja. Tak sabar aku menjadi kekasihmu Makoto_Nii-san._

Ups-

Maaf kalau cuap-cuapnya tidak bermakna. Semoga berkenan dengan ficnya.

_Mind to RnR, minna-san? _

Maaf ya Aominenya jadi OOC akut gitu. Maafkan Shokun Aomine-_sama._

_**With Love, Shokun.**_


End file.
